Monkey D. Dragon
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Monkey D. Dragon is the father of Luffy and the son of Monkey D. Garp. He is the infamous Revolutionary Leader and has been causing trouble around the world. Appearance He is often seen in a long green cloak and recently he wears a revolutionary clothes. He has tattoos on his left side of his face and a hairstyle similar to Raditz from Dragon Ball Z. Personality His personality is mostly unknown due to the many mysteries surrounding him, save for an apparent love for freedom and belief in fate, which are traits of a D. Unlike other members of his family, or D's for that matter, he looks stern and serious. He speaks as though he is a mystic of sorts. Relationships Enemies Dragon is most wanted by the World Government. According to the World Government, has some very dangerous ideals. The World Government has trouble capturing him, not to mention his tremendous bounty which is unknown at this time (He holds the title of "The World's Most Wanted Man") Family Monkey D. Garp Dragon is the son of Garp. One Piece manga - Chapter 432, Garp's son revealed. No direct interaction has been seen between the two, however Garp was casual towards telling Luffy about Dragon's role. He even laughed when he realised he shouldn't be telling people this kind of information. Monkey D. Luffy Luffy is Dragon's son. One Piece manga - Chapter 432, Garp tells Luffy who his father is. Like his father Garp, he seems to hold high expectations for Luffy and although has not introduced himself to him, seems to support his sons actions so far. Other No wife or mother has been named for Dragon, however both were left as "?" in the supplement issue The Grand Line Times. As a carrier of the Will of D he may also be related to other D's. History Past Story His history remains mostly a mystery, thus it is unclear why Luffy was left to be brought up by his father Garp instead of himself. At some point he began the Revolutionary movement becoming its leader and his ideals began to slowly spread throughout the world. One by one countries slowly began to support him, though sometimes through war. The little known history on him is that Six years ago, the Council of the Kings in Mariejois. The meeting was to discuss his revolutionary movement and his ideals that were threating the World Government. Thalassa Lucas showed the picture of him. Present Story His first appearance was during the Loguetown Arc where he saved his son Monkey D. Luffy from Captain Smoker. He stopped Smoker from killing his son. At that moment a gust of wind passed through LogueTown blowing Luffy, Smoker and Buggy the Clown away. It's not known if he used the wind that blows off the marines at this point. Current Story (spoilers) While visiting Luffy, Garp let slip that Dragon was Luffy's father in a causal conversation with him. One Piece manga - Chapter 432, Garp tells Luffy who his father is. The reaction of those present was of dire shock. It was then revealed to Luffy just who his father was by Robin. Robin stated that he was the top of the revolutionary army and has spread his ideals to every nation and kingdom, causing many of them to fall into his hands. He manages to stir rebellion around the world and has successfully pushed the world towards civil war. His actions greatly anger the World Government and he is considered the most dangerous man in the world. Until that moment, no one had known known anything about Dragon, not even his full name. One Piece manga - Chapter 432, Dragon is spoken of by Robin. He has since reappeared again on Paladego, having read Luffy's bounty and walks out into the castle's balcony where he remarked that the true nature of the world will be answerd and he will meet Luffy again. One Piece manga - chapter 440, Dragon talks about the nature of the world and Luffy. Trivia *Dragon has been the center of several myths among fans. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Will of D Category:East Blue Characters